Lyrics to Some FF7 Songs
by Alexia Torin
Summary: Yes, I have decided to write some lyrics to some of the songs from FF7. Thats all. ( I suck at summaries ) Please, R/R!!! PLEASE!! I'll write some for the other charactors' themes if I get enough reveiws. ^__^
1. Tifa's Theme Lyrics

YAY!! This is my first EVER fanfic that I have let anyone see, so please go easy on me. It's basically a song fic, and has no point except that it's lyrics I wrote. Enjoy! ^__^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the music these songs are written to, but I do own the lyrics. I own something in my very first fic....YAY!!!  
  
  
  
Tifa's Theme Lyrics  
  
  
As I sit here  
  
Waiting for you to arrive  
  
I feel the love I have  
  
Aching from all of the tears   
  
That we have shared  
  
Fond memories of everything we have gone through  
  
Play over in my heart when I think of you  
  
I cry over all of our lost years and I swear to you that my heart  
  
Always and forever is yours  
  
I have been searching so very long to find you  
  
After all of these lonely years my heart has still stayed true   
  
Now that you are here I can show how much I care  
  
And my heart can rest after carrying such love for so long 


	2. Aeris' Theme Lyrics

Okay, now here's the lyrics I have written for Aeris' theme.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the names mentioned here or the music these lyrics were written to.  
  
  
  
Aerith's Theme  
  
  
I saw you in my dreams last night   
  
As I dreamt of heaven   
  
I saw your smiling face   
  
Your love led me to this alter   
  
I need you,   
  
Though you may not feel the same for me   
  
This is hard to say   
  
As I die,   
  
Don't forget what we share   
  
This is our final goodbye   
  
Now that I am gone   
  
After you shed your tears   
  
Go find your true love   
  
My love for you will never die,   
  
Although I may leave you. 


	3. Interrupted By Fireworks Lyrics

And now.....the lyrics to Interrupted By Fireworks! I love this one......  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own either the name of this song or the music to which these lyrics were written.  
  
  
  
Interrupted By Fireworks  
  
  
How do I tell you  
  
That this is how I feel   
  
Looking at you   
  
I can hardly breathe  
  
How can I believe that we could ever be?  
  
I try to tell you this but I'm   
  
Interrupted by fireworks 


	4. Yuffie's Theme Lyrics

Okay, now here is Yuffie's theme. This one was hard...so no flames   
allowed.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any names mentioned here or the music these   
lyrics were written to.   
  
  
Yuffie's Theme Lyrics  
  
  
Sometimes I - I feel like there's nowhere to go  
  
Sometimes I - I feel like I've failed my duty   
  
As descendent of the Shinobi  
  
In my heart, I know  
  
That I haven't shamed my family - that I haven't shamed Wutai  
  
They've shamed me  
  
I love them both so dearly  
  
I'll fight for them both feircely  
  
For them I would die - I would give up my honor  
  
But never will I let my hometown go 


	5. Off the Edge of Dispair

O.o I just had to write this...I love this song....it makes me cry....  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the lyrics. If you want to use  
them ask me.   
  
  
Off The Edge Of Dispair  
  
  
Are you out there?  
  
Off the edge of dispair   
  
Is where we are  
  
Breaking slowly apart  
  
We have lost all hope  
  
Are you out there?  
  
Off the edge of dispair  
  
We are all alone  
  
We have lost our way  
  
Is anybody listening?  
  
Please someone help  
  
We can barely breathe  
  
Please someone help  
  
Must we beg for pity?  
  
Please, will you help  
  
Repair our dreams  
  
Please, will you help  
  
Save our lives 


	6. Flowers Blooming in the Church

After a very long time, I have decided to write some more lyrics. Unfortunately, I couldn't do   
the charactor themes UNTIL I did this song. I've been nagging myself for weeks to do it, so here  
it is. Oh, and another thing, this is just a modified version of Aeris' theme, but I thought   
what the heck? They're both wonderful songs that deserve lyrics.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF7. Squaresoft does. I own the lyrics, and nothing more.  
  
  
Flowers Blooming In The Church  
  
Well hello   
Dear stranger  
You have finally opened your eyes.  
So familiar  
Yet so strange  
That's how I saw you.  
  
I didn't want to say goodbye.   
I thought it might be forever.  
Then you saved me  
And I knew   
That we were meant togethor  
  
As I remember  
My heart beats faster still  
The memories of   
When we first spoke in the church. 


End file.
